Time Is On My Side
by BeccaBean
Summary: It's her last few hours on Earth, and it's time to face the facts, there is no way out and no point in pretending to be brave any longer. The final Dean and Bela scenes in Time Is On My Side with a change of direction towards the end.


She was hardly through her hotel room door when she was grabbed by a dark figure, spun around, and pinned hard against the wall. It took a few seconds to recognize the face that the muscular arm holding her in place by her collarbone belonged too, but after she caught her breath and her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she knew him instantly.

Of course he would find her, he swore he would, she was counting on it.

"Where's the colt?" He demanded more than asked. His face was inches apart from hers; she could smell the sweet scent of his breath touched with a hint of scotch from likely hours ago. He had driven all night to find her.

"Dean" Bela said doing her best to keep her voice even toned

"No extra words" He advised in a low growl keeping his pistol aimed at her just within the range of her peripheral vision as an incentive to cooperate. If he wasn't Dean Winchester, if he wasn't so determined, so capable of pulling the trigger, she wouldn't have had so much trouble maintaining her fearless persona. Her voice surprised even her as it came out calm and steady.

"It's long gone, across the world by now"

"You're lying." He growled releasing her to grab her bag from the nightstand beside her and look inside

"I'll call the buyer" Bela said quickly "Speak Farsi?"

In an instant her body was pressed against his, one of his strong hands held her waist to his as the other quickly explored her body. She began to protest as a strange chill spread throughout her body partly in anxiety of what he may do next, confusion of what he could possibly be thinking, and in fear of her body's immediate natural response to his touch.

"What the hell are you…?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He snapped holding the gun he had found in her jacket pocket up for her to see. In another time his non-advances may have disappointed her, but in that instant she only felt more trapped and vulnerable having lost her only weapon and defense against him. Dean pushed his gun into the light switch and it flicked on, flooding the room with a pale orange light from the lamps around them. Then he pointed his gun back at her.

"Don't move." He ordered backing away from her

"I told you I don't have it." She barked at him as he rifled through her drawers

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely going to take your word for it" He snapped back irritably moving on to the next dresser. Bela inched across the wall while his back was turned sensing that if there was a time to escape, this was it. She had reached the door, back to the wall, without a sound and placed her palm on the doorknob when the bullet whizzed past her head and smashed a hole a few inches from her face. Bela gasped in fear and shock and turned back to Dean who was now aiming his gun directly at her face.

"I said don't move" He said coolly

Bela exhaled heavily and regained her composure, pushing her hair out of her face with a quick hand before hiding it behind her back, the last thing she needed was to show Dean how afraid she was, to show him that he had her trembling.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must; track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually" She said to his back as he searched through her suitcase. He stopped then, maybe it was because he believed her straight-faced lie, but it was most likely because he had nowhere else to look. He turned on her then, rage fuming through his eyes, he was in front of her in two strides, his gun aimed high in her face.

"Are you going to kill me?" She wanted to sound challenging but she actually wanted to know. Bela didn't want to die by any means but a quick bullet to the head was a much happier ending than the one awaiting her at midnight if her mission failed.

"Oh yeah" He said without missing a beat

"You're not the cold-blooded type"

"You mean like you?" Dean sneered, "That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents"

Her mouth almost fell open in shock "I don't know what you're talking…"

"Yes, you do. You were, what, fourteen? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela...Oh, I'm sorry, Abby...inheriting millions."

"How did you even…?" Bela whispered

"Doesn't matter" Dean stared at her, judging her, condemning her. He left out the part about why she did it. The real reason why. He hadn't stopped to think about what a fourteen year old girl would want with millions of dollars, why a girl that age would want her parents dead. Would sell her soul for her mother and father to be wiped out of existence. Dean was smart enough to put the pieces together and get the real story. He was just too angry to think. Too ready and willing to accept that she was just evil and heartless, he wanted to believe that she was a monster. Bela fought the instinct to lie and tell him what he wanted to hear. Assure him of what he thought he knew. To tell him that they were lovely people and she didn't care about them, that all she wanted was money. To tell him that she didn't care about him either but something inside her broke in that moment. Her character broke and her will to keep this exhausting persona intact shattered all at once. And as the first tears that fell from her eyes in ten years touched her cheek, she doubled forward.

It was pure reflex that Dean caught her in his arms, he was taken completely off guard and for a moment he forgot she wasn't a damsel in distress, she was the enemy. He quickly regrouped however and pushed her back against the wall with one hand keeping her at arms length trying to figure out her angle, but her knees were weak and shook unsteadily beneath her.

"What are you doing? What's the matter with you?" He demanded but she couldn't find her voice, it was caught behind the giant lump in her throat that was making it hard to breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked louder, angrier, and more panicked. He aimed the gun back at her but with less conviction now.

"Dean I-" She hiccupped

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at but it's not working" He snapped straightening her up again against the wall as her knees gave out again.

"Dean" Bela choked out

"What?"

"You don't understand, I'm not 'playing' anything" She sniffled, forcing herself to regain her composure again as she watched the anger and conviction wane in Dean's eyes. All her life all she longed for was a little understanding and that simple request was denied, but the last thing she wanted was sympathy. The last thing she needed was his sympathy.

"Sit down on the bed" Dean ordered but this time his words weren't dripping with deadly fury, they were salted with concern and confusion. He took a steps back to let her pass by him and sit on the bed but his gun remained poised and pointed at her, just in case. Bela obeyed him without protest and moved slowly to the edge of the bed and sat down. She could feel his eyes baring down on her suspiciously even before she looked back at him, when she did he had his arms crossed with his gun tucked safely under his left elbow.

"I'm going to die tonight." Bela said after a full minute of silence

"I know. You made a deal didn't you? Had a demon do your dirty work for you?"

"You don't understand"

"Enlighten me" Dean snarled

"You don't get it. Nobody understood"

"Well the way I see it is you have about five seconds to start talking before we continue our conversation from earlier" He said unwrapping his hand and gesturing his gun back to the hole he had blasted in the wall just a few minutes before.

"You're right. I did sell my soul to a demon. Ten years in exchange for"

"Money" Dean interrupted

"Freedom" She corrected flatly

"Right" He rolled his eyes

"I told you that you wouldn't understand." She said quietly

"You were right. What did they do Bela? Was the curfew too unbearable? Hm? What was so bad about your life that made you off your own parents?" But as the words left his mouth and the tears welled up in her eyes again, it registered. Hatred fell from Dean's eyes immediately, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it Bela, why didn't you say something before?"

"What would it have changed Dean?"

"Well it would've explained a hell of a whole lot. Is that why you stole the colt? Try to wiggle out of your deal? Our gun for your soul?"

Bela nodded "They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam"

Dean scoffed incredulously at the ceiling and looked back at her "And were you going to?"

"I was going to try"

Bela looked directly into Dean's eyes, his watery image swimming over the brim of her tears "Dean I need help"

"Sweetheart, we're weeks past help" He sighed "If you would've come to us sooner, we could've probably saved you"

"I don't want to die" Bela sobbed into her hands and to her surprise she felt the bed depress beside her and one of Dean's arm wrap tightly around her shoulders.

"I know about your deal Dean. The demon who holds it holds mine too, she says she holds every deal."

"She?"

"Her name is Lilith."

"And the colt?"

"I gave it to a demon named Crowley. He told me he could help but…"

"He lied. Shocker" Dean sighed and pulled his arm back to his side "Why couldn't you have told me all of this sooner. We could have saved you and now it's too late for you and probably for me"

"For me" Bela corrected with a sniffle "But maybe not for you. Maybe you can kill the bitch"

Dean shook his head thoughtfully and stood. They both knew it was hopeless, hell wasn't an option for either of them, it was an inevitability. But as he moved for the door Bela felt something inside her scream louder than her fear of what was coming at the stroke of midnight, something more powerful than regret and remorse of not working together with the Winchesters in a move that would have saved her life and Dean's. She just couldn't see him go.

"Dean" Bela called after him and he turned to face her "I just realized, it's my last night on Earth" She said with a smile that ached with sadness from a place within her that she had forgotten existed.

"Are you serious?" He squinted at her dubiously

"Deadly" She said broadening her smile, restoring it to its old confidence

Dean shook his head and smirked "Now is so not the time Bela." He said lightly but his words were drenched in exhaustion and sadness.

"Now is the last time. Dean" She said striding off the bed towards him. He didn't resist when touched her hands to his face, he let her pull his face down to hers. Let their lips touch pressed gently together or let her tongue enter his mouth. He pleasantly surprised her by returning the gesture, pulling her closer against him with one hand pressed against the small of her back and the other stroking through her hair. Bela couldn't get him close enough to her, as the kiss intensified so did her want of him, her need for him. She yanked at the belt of the coat she couldn't believe she was still wearing and shrugged it off of her shoulders in one moment and tore at Dean's over shirt in the next. The clumsy gestures had them both tumbling backwards on the bed. To hell with grace and mystery, her time was up anyway; all she wanted was his kiss to linger on like this for as long as she still had air to breathe. His hands moved down her sides and pulled at the waist of her pants, she lifted her pelvis into the air to help him slip them off easier. It was still a struggle and she heard a distinct tearing sound as he yanked them down her thighs but he finally got them off and threw them carelessly off the bed before landing hard back on top of her, making motions with his hips that made her physically ache for him but unable to reach him through his thick jeans. Her fingers fumbled clumsily around his belt buckle unable to find the loop to open while he devoured her neck, it was too distracting, she gasped and moaned and fumbled some more until he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them over her head in one restraining hand, and undid his buckle with the other. Watching his emerald green eyes peering down at her with none of the disgust and anger that they usually held made her melt inside. This wasn't just sex. Not for her anyway. If she could take it all back she would've in that moment, she would've rewound time to before she stole, or sold them out to Gordon, or the FBI, or had their car towed just to annoy them, even before she stole the foot. In that moment looking into his eyes she even dared to think that in better times, she could've been their friend. In a swift move that Dean had obviously performed many times, he removed his jeans from his body one handedly and resumed exploring her body with his lips.

"Dean" She breathed but he didn't answer, he must be used to girls crying out his name like this

"Dean" She said louder this time grabbing his face from her just below her navel and lifting it to eye level

"What?" He asked catching his breath

"I'm sorry. For everything, I'm so sorry"

"I know"

* * *

She knew that she would have to face it alone, that Dean wouldn't be beside her holding her hand when the hounds came to get her, but that didn't make it any easier to watch him go. She walked him to the door, it was only a few feet away but she walked with him anyway. He leaned in for a goodbye kiss that she didn't ask or expect but she appreciated it anyway.

"It was nice knowing you Dean"

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, his face was just as serious and grim as it was when he was rifling through her bags.

"I'll see you in hell" he said and walked away. Bela closed the door behind him and pressed her back against it, fighting back the sting of fresh tears as they coated her eyes.

"Let's hope not." She whispered


End file.
